sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lost Princess
W skrócie Wstęp Liceum. Życie licealisty. Ale także to, co mogło spotkać każdego. To, z czym niektórzy spotykają się na co dzień. A jednak tego nie widzą. Problemów innych. Powieść Tak kończą się debilne gry z jakimiś przychlastami. Lysander, gdzie jesteś, czemu mnie zostawiłeś. Druga lekcja, odwołany wf. Po co siedzieć w szkole wolne 45 minut, skoro można połazić po mieście? Ale po co. Lepiej zaciągnąć Kastielka do gry w butelkę. I tym oto sposobem stoję teraz w jednej z różowych, poobklejanych naklejkami z BRAVO szafek w damskiej szatni. Idealnie. Na początku leciały jakieś proste wyzwania: wejdź na drzewo, zeskocz z muru otaczającego szkołę, zapukaj w okno Sali, w której są lekcje. Ziewałem raz za razem. Gdy w końcu szyjka butelki wskazała na mnie, powiedziałem chłopakom, że albo zaczną zadawać jakieś trudniejsze wyzwania, albo po prostu pójdę. I kazali mi pod koniec lekcji, na której dziewczyny z pierwszych klas ćwiczyły na sali, wejść do jednej z szafek i zostać tam do końca przerwy, aż wszystkie dziewczyny pójdą. Na szczęście, że w szafkach są otwory, bo przy tym smrodzie słodkich perfum długo bym nie wytrzymał. Nareszcie usłyszałem dźwięk dzwonka. Odetchnąłem głęboko, co było złym pomysłem, bo zaraz zacząłem kaszleć. Następnym razem biorę maskę gazową. Nie. Nie będzie następnego razu. Usłyszałem trzask drzwi, a zaraz potem rozmowy. Głośne rozmowy. Niby miałem się ukrywać, ale wiedziałem, że żadna z nich i tak mnie nie zauważy. Obserwowałem przez szpary w drzwiczkach jak dziewczyny się przebierają. I co stwierdziłem? Jedna brzydsza od drugiej. Znaczy, zdarzyły się jakieś ładne wyjątki. Prawie czterdzieści dziewczyn z klas pierwszych, gadających o tym, jakie są grube, że nic nie umieją. Koszmar. Wreszcie usłyszałem dzwonek na lekcje, a rozgadany tłum wybiegł z szatni. Jednak była grupka dziewczyn, która się nie spieszyła. I były to te ładne wyjątki. Jedna z nich wyróżniała się szczególnie. Miała na sobie spodenki do kolan i białą koszulkę do łokcia z czarnym nadrukiem ,,Don’t look behind”. Czarne włosy miała związane w wysokiego kucyka, sięgającego aż pod sam tyłek. Widać było, że jeszcze się nie przebrała po wf-ie. Rozmawiała z wyższą od siebie dziewczyną, w jasnych włosach i niebieskiej sukience z dużym dekoltem. - … tylko się nie spóźnij jak ostatnio – powiedziała wysoka do kruczowłosej. Nie usłyszałem jej imienia. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i pokiwała głową. Gdy wszystko ucichło i w szatni została tylko ona, odetchnęła głęboko. Rozpuściła włosy, które zafalowały na jej plecach. Otworzyła swoją szafkę i wyjęła z niej czarno-białe legginsy we wzory azteckie (czy jak one tam się nazywają) i czarną bluzę zakładaną przez głowę. „A co a się będę, popatrzę sobie” – pomyślałem. Ściągnęła bluzkę. W takiej sytuacji zachowałbym się pewnie jak statystyczny licealista, podglądając młodsze dziewczyny, dziękując, że mogę pooglądać trochę ciałka. Ale nie tym razem. Nie z nią. Była strasznie chuda i blada. Mogłem policzyć wszystkie jej żebra. Wystające biodra i obojczyki. Ściągnęła spodnie. Jedno jej udo mógłbym objąć rękami. Jednak nie to przykuło moją największą uwagę. Wszędzie miała siniaki. Na plecach, jakby ktoś ją bił. Na ramionach, jakby ktoś trzymając ją za barki wbijał jej palce w skórę. Na nogach, zwłaszcza w okolicy kolan. I wtedy coś… chwyciło mnie za serce? Tak to się mówi? Po prostu poczułem, że… Że chcę dowiedzieć się, co jej się stało. Nagle stałem się wrażliwy. Bez sensu. Kiedy się ubrała, powstrzymałem się, żeby nie wyjść, wypaść z szafki. Miała już wyjść z szafki, kiedy cofnęła się, sięgnęła do torby i wyciągnęła cienki marker. Podciągnęła rękaw bluzy po czym nabazgrała coś na przedramieniu. Zaciągnęła bluzę i wyszła z przebieralni, mocno spóźniona już na lekcje. Niedługo po niej sam wyszedłem. Było już dobre 20 minut po dzwonku, czysto nie opłacało mi się iść na lekcje. Nieważne, że mijała dopiero trzecia lekcja. I tak zmyłem się do domu. Po drodze wstąpiłem do sklepu mojego starego znajomego po fajki. Prawie od razu wypaliłem całą paczkę. Do wieczora zostały mi ledwie dwa papierosy. W domu na powitanie jak zawsze przybiegł mi Demon. Dałem mu suchej karmy, z czego nie był zadowolony. Ale i tak zjadł całą michę. Po południu, leżąc i gnijąc na kanapie, zadzwoniłem do Lysandra. Odebrał po pierwszym sygnale. - Co chcesz? – zapytał zmęczonym głosem. - Lysander, normalnie Cię nie poznałem. Zmieniłeś się. – Udałem, że ocieram łzę i pociągnąłem nosem. - Siedź cicho, to przez Ciebie jestem chory. - Na własną odpowiedzialność ze mną przebywasz, ja Cię do niczego nie zmuszam. - Po prostu powiedz, po co do mnie dzwonisz. – Odkaszlnął. Głośno. - Nie mogę się po prostu za Tobą stęsknić? Od dwóch dni Cię nie widziałem – szepnąłem. - Jeśli dzwonisz po to, żeby pokazać jak bardzo jesteś innej orientacji, to ja się rozłączam – zachrypnął Lys. - Spoko, zluzuj. Kojarzysz dziewczyny z pierwszych klas? Najbardziej taką w długich czarnych włosach? - Czego Ty ode mnie wymagasz kolego. Nie kojarzę tych dziewczyn. Może Rozalia będzie wiedziała, ona się z nimi bliżej zadaje. Zapytać ją? – Usłyszałem dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i kroków. - Nie, nie wysilaj się. Dzięki za pomoc. – Rozłączyłem się. Telefon rzuciłem w kąt sofy. Co ja właściwie robię? Nie myśląc więcej, przewróciłem się na brzuch i po prostu zasnąłem. Ocknąłem się przed czwartą raną. Zbliżała się zima, nic dziwnego, że wokół było ciemno. Wstałem z kanapy i od razu ruszyłem na piętro do łazienki. Mieszkam w piętrowym domu w bogatszej dzielnicy miasta. Co ja tu robię? Codziennie zadaję sobie to pytanie. Moi rodzice to szychy. Ojciec - dobrze zarabiający pilot, matka jeszcze lepsza stewardessa. Kupili ten dom, z wielkim ogrodem, kilkunastoma pokojami i zostawili go mi. Większość nazwie mnie „rozpieszczonym nastolatkiem, który może robić co chce”. I nie obchodzi mnie to. Gdyby nie dawali mi kasy i nie zostawiali by mnie samego na tyle czasu, dawno bym się już wyprowadził. O ile się nie mylę, to w domu będą dopiero w grudniu. Umyłem się, po czym narzucając na siebie tylko spodnie i susząc włosy ręcznikiem rzuciłem sie na moje łóżko. Demon zaraz po mnie na nie wskoczył. Zepchnąłem go nogą, ale nie dał za wygraną. Zaczął lizać mnie po twarzy. Westchnąłem, po czym zszedłem do kuchni i nałożyłem mu karmy i dolałem wody. Zerknąłem na zegarek na kuchence. Kilka minut po piątej rano. Zdecydowałem się pobiegać. Szybko nałożyłem na siebie sportową koszulkę i spodnie do kolan. Założyłem Belkin’a na ramię, żeby móc słuchać muzyki. Bez tego ani rusz. Wybiegłem z domu słuchając Sex Pistols, wypuszczając przy okazji Demona do ogrodu. Nie ważne, że ledwo co widziałem drogę. Biegłem przed siebie. Pobiegłem obok sklepów, przez park, obok ratusza, przez rynek, obok liceum, znów park. Zatrzymałem się przy fontannie. Zmęczyłem się porządnie. Pot wręcz się ze mnie lał. Ale cieszyłem się, że mogę trochę poćwiczyć. Przemyłem twarz wodą z fontanny. Na szczęście w mieście dbają chociaż o czystą wodę. Oparłem się tyłkiem o krawędź. Zaczęło się już przejaśniać. Kątem oka zauważyłem zarys postaci, idącej obok parku. Była to chyba dziewczyna. Szła w kierunku liceum. I usiadła przed głównym wejściem. Nie ukrywam, byłem zdziwiony - było może po szóstej. Nie chciałem jednak interesować się sprawami innych. Wróciłem do domu. Byłem na wszystkich lekcjach. Lysander powinien być dumny. Po szkole poszedłem do supermarketu uzupełnić zapasy. Nabrałem do koszyka tylko najpotrzebniejszych rzeczy. Zazwyczaj to Rozalia zawsze upierała się, żeby mi coś kupić, bo „umrę z głodu”. I wtedy moja lodówka była aż przepełniona. Gdy przechodziłem obok działu z napojami zobaczyłem ją. Czarną księżniczkę, jak wtedy pomyślałem. Sięgała po wodę smakową na najwyższej półce. Nie dosięgała. Oczywiście z mojej perspektywy jej starania wyglądały zachwycająco. Znów mnie coś chwyciło za serce. Kastiel, zmieniasz się, nie dobrze. Sekundę później już byłem przy niej i podawałem jej napój. Ona odwróciła tylko wzrok. - Dziękuję – szepnęła, po czym odwróciła się i chwyciła za butelkę. Nie puściłem. - „Dziękuję” mi nie wystarczy. – Uśmiechnąłem się zadziornie. - Czego chcesz za zwykłą wodę? – Uniosła niepewnie jedną brew. Miała słodki głos. - Wystarczy mi Twoje imię. – Puściłem butelkę. - Anastasia… – odparła. Wrzuciła wodę do koszyka. – A Ty? - Jeszcze mnie spotkasz – odparłem i odszedłem, uśmiechając się sam do siebie. Po zakupach wstąpiłem jeszcze do znajomego monopolowego. Kilka piw na zapas zawsze się przyda. W barku mojego ojca było od zarypania whiskey i burbonu. Ale samotnie nie opłaca się żadnego otwierać. Lysander nie przyjdzie, Josh ma pracę, Nicola wyjechała, nie ma dosłownie nikogo, z kim mógłbym się napić. W domu chwyciłem w rękę gitarę i po prostu grałem. Losowe piosenki, które przyszły mi na myśl. Podśpiewywałem sobie czasem, w końcu dołączył się do mnie Demon. Wył jak oszalały. Piwo schowałem do lodówki. Nie wypiłem go, chociaż jeszcze przed chwilą miałem na nie ochotę. Odpaliłem konsolę i do drugiej w nocy grałem w GTA. Mieszkanie samemu jest zajebiste i jednocześnie kijowe. Wziąłem długą kąpiel i prawie od razu zasnąłem. I kolejny dzień. I szkoła. Codzienna monotonia. Jak ja tego nienawidzę. Stwierdziłem, że nie idę na pierwszą lekcję – w końcu była to chemia. Co jak co, ale to jeden z niewielu przedmiotów, który jakoś ogarniałem. Za to poszedłem po fajki. Po dzwonku na drugą lekcję łaskawie zjawiłem się na angielskim. Usiadłem w ostatniej ławce i właściwie przysypiałem. Kątem oka widziałem, że Ruda ukradkiem mnie obserwuje. Gdy wychodziłem na przerwę złapała mnie za rękaw bluzy. Zaciągnęła mnie do kąta przy schodach. - Kastiel! – zawołała półgłosem. - Nie musisz mnie wołać, stoję przed Tobą. – Oparłem się o szafki. – Czego chcesz? - Czemu znów omijasz lekcje? – Skrzyżowała ręce. – Musisz w końcu się zebrać i przyłożyć do tej szkoły! - Iris, nawet jeśli się znamy od podstawówki nie znaczy, że się Ciebie posłucham. Ja robię co chcę. – Obróciłem się i po prostu wyszedłem z budynku. Udałem się tam, gdzie zawsze na papierosy – pod kasztanowiec za szkołą. Nikt nigdy nie przychodził za szkołę, chociaż czasami bywali i tacy, którzy przychodzili tu, by sobie władować. W tym dniu byłem tam sam. Oparłem się o pień i zapaliłem papierosa. Nie było moich Malboro Red, więc kupiłem jakiś szajs. Zamknąłem oczy. Powoli wypuściłem dym z płuc. - To miałeś na myśli mówiąc „Jeszcze mnie spotkasz”? – usłyszałem ten słodki głos za sobą. Otworzyłem jedno oko. Ubrana w długą bordową bluzę bez kaptura patrzyła na mnie z uniesioną brwią. - Nie do końca. – Głęboko się zaciągnąłem. – Co Cię sprowadza? - Widziałam jak tu szedłeś. – Kopnęła jakiś kamień. – Chciałam poznać Twoje imię. -Tak bardzo Ci na tym zależy? – Uśmiechnąłem się szarmancko. – Możesz zapytać się koleżanek. One na pewno mnie znają. - Nie chcę wyjść na… zdesperowaną. - A przychodząc tutaj za mną nie wyjdziesz? – Wgniotłem papierosa w ziemię. - Nie do końca - westchnęła. - Czyli mi nie powiesz? – Usiadła po turecku na ziemi. - Najprawdopodobniej. – Założyłem ręce za głowę i zamknąłem oczy. Usłyszałem cichy dzwonek na lekcje. Jednak dziewczyna się nie ruszyła. – Nie idziesz na lekcje? - A Ty? – Podciągnęła nogi pod brodę. – Nie widzę żebyś się spieszył. - Lepiej idź na lekcje, bo Ci w domu nie wybaczą – prychnąłem. Ona milczała. - Jak się nie zna, to się nie wypowiada, uwierz. – Anastasia wstała i odeszła w stronę szkoły. A ja snułem za nią wzrokiem. Zrobiłem to samo. Wstałem i poszedłem do klasy. Matematyka z ukochaną nauczycielką, panią Craven. Taka pozornie miła babcia, ale jak wrzaśnie to raz i porządnie. Bardzo podobna do dyrektorki. A teraz test. Mogłem zostać za szkołą, głupi ja. Następną lekcją była teoria muzyki, na którą niewiele osób chodziło. Tym razem muzyka klasyczna. Stanley przygrywał coś na fortepianie. Zasnąłem i obudziłem się dopiero po dzwonku. Jakoś wytrwałem do końca dnia. Środek tygodnia, a ja czuję się, jakbym miał umrzeć. Całkowicie do dupy. Aby się wyluzować wieczorem poszedłem do klubu „O’clock”. Znali mnie tam chyba wszyscy. Przybiłem bramkarzowi piątkę i wszedłem bez kolejki. Za mną słyszałem pomruki niezadowolenia. Głośna muzyka powitała mnie od progu. Dlatego było tu tyle osób – szykował się koncert. Zająłem swoje miejsce przy barze i obserwowałem tańczących. Oczywiście, jeśli to można było nazwać tańcem. Barman podał mi to co zwykle. Przychodziłem tu zazwyczaj co tydzień. Po kilku piosenkach przysiadły się do mnie dwie dziewczyny. Nie znałem ich, musiały być tu pierwszy raz. Jedna z nich, widząc mnie pijącego, zamówiła dość mocnego drinka. Pomyślałem, że będzie to niezła zabawa, więc obydwu postawiłem kolejkę, drugą. Po trzeciej padły jak zabite. Uśmiechnąłem się zadowolony. Niedługo później wróciłem do domu. Trzasnąłem drzwiami od pokoju gospodarzy. Zgniotłem usprawiedliwienie, które trzymałem w ręce. Kolejne debilne nieusprawiedliwione nieobecności. Z impetem otworzyłem drzwiczki do szafki i wrzuciłem papierowe zawiniątko do środka. Zaszeleściło wśród innych kartek. Zamknąłem szafkę. - Kastiel Sharewood, lat 17, urodziny 6 czerwca, od dziecka mieszkasz w Cartenie. – wręcz wzdrygnąłem się, gdy usłyszałem głos tuż obok mnie. – Mama stewardessa, tato pilot. Najbogatsza dzielnica miasta. - Żaden człowiek nie zapamięta takich informacji w tak krótkim czasie. – Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie, po czym obróciłem się twarzą do Anastasii. - W drugiej klasie gimnazjum założyłeś zespół, do którego dołączył Twój nieodłączny przyjaciel, Lysander Castelli, w którym gracie do dziś. – Oparta o szafkę dziewczyna zaśmiała się. - Krew 0Rh-, wzrost 1,91, w gimnazjum dołączyłeś do szkolnej drużyny siatkówki. Ulubione kolory to czerń i czerwień… - Może już wystarczy, co? – Stanąłem naprzeciw jej. – Absolutnie nie pytam, skąd… - Od Peggy – wyprzedziła mnie. - Okej, można się było spodziewać. – Uniosłem ręce w geście poddania. – Ale powiedz mi jedno: czy wypytując ją nie wyjdziesz na bardziej zdesperowaną, niż pytając swoje koleżanki? - Co nie zmienia faktu, że wygrałam – powiedziała wesoło. - Nie pamiętam, żebyśmy się umawiali na jakieś „wygrane”. - Czuję się niedoceniona. – Skrzyżowała ręce. Usta wykrzywiła w słodkim grymasie. - To nie Ty zdobyłaś informacje, tylko Peggy Ci je podała, więc nie wiem o co Ci chodzi - odparłem sarkastycznie. - Jesteś niemiły. – Odlepiła się od szafki. - A Ty natrętna – odpowiedziałem, po czym odwróciłem się i ruszyłam na lekcje. Musiałem się powstrzymać, żeby nie uśmiechać się po drodze jak głupi. Lysander w końcu pojawił się w szkole. Nadal wyglądał niemrawie i był blady, a Rozalia ciągle była u jego boku, w razie, gdyby poczuł się gorzej. Po lekcjach umówiłem się z nim do pobliskiego baru, niedaleko szkoły. Gdy czekałem na niego przy bramie, czekała na mnie zła wiadomość. Otóż Lysandra odebrał Leo, zaraz po dzwonku. A ja zostałem użerać się z Farazowskim. Jednak nie zostałem sam. Od samego wejścia do szkoły towarzyszył mi wzrok Anastasii. Na ulicy zatrzymałem się w miejscu, a dziewczyna wpadła mi na plecy. - Ałć – jęknęła. - Ann, to już się staje denerwujące. – Obróciłem się do niej. - „Ann” – zaśmiała się. Uniosłem jedną brew w górę. - Co w tym śmiesznego? - To słodkie! – Uśmiechnęła się. Obróciłem się na pięcie i ukryłem twarz w bluzie. Powoli ruszyłem do przodu. – Gdzie idziesz? - Miałem iść z Lysem do baru, ale teraz mam zamiar iść do domu. – Zerknąłem na nią przez ramię. Jej oczy wręcz się błyszczały. – Jeez, możesz iść ze mną – westchnąłem. - Jeej! – ucieszyła się. Od razu pojawiła się na równi ze mną. Szła przed siebie uśmiechnięta, z zamkniętymi oczami. Czułem, jak twarz ogarnia mi gorąco. W barze było niewielu ludzi. Niektórych musiało zdziwić, że przyszedłem tu z dziewczyną. Od dawna przychodziłem tu tylko z chłopakami. Usiedliśmy przy jednym z okrągłych stolików w rogu fioletowo-czarnej Sali. Barman od razu podał mi piwo. Anastasia zamówiła tylko wodę cytrynową. Zauważyłem że co chwilę na mnie zerkała. - Co się dzieje? – spytałem wprost. - Nic, czemu pytasz? – Upiła duży łyk wody. - Od rana za mną chodzisz. Coś musi być na rzeczy. – Oparłem się na łokciach. - Nie ma żadnego powodu. Tak po prostu… - Nie rozumiem. – Wypiłem trochę piwa. – Może przynajmniej opowiesz mi coś o sobie? - Ciekawi się moja osoba? – Uśmiechnęła się niewinnie. - Ty wiesz o mnie… właściwie wszystko – prychnąłem. - Nikt nigdy nie wie o nikim wszystkiego – szepnęła. Podniosłem jedną brew. Dziewczyna wzięła ostatni łyk wody i oparła się wygodnie na krześle. Ręce wyciągnęła za głowę. Nie powiem, wyglądało to mega seksownie. Moje spojrzenie uciekło na jej brzuch. Podwinięta bluza ukazała świeże siniaki w okolicy bioder. Chyba zauważyła, że na nią patrzę, bo się zasłoniła. Już otworzyła usta, żeby to wyjaśnić, ale przerwałem: - Spokojnie, nie pytam. Chodźmy już – dopiłem piwo – Odprowadzę Cię. Kiwnęła w odpowiedzi głową. Od razu skierowaliśmy się w stronę parku. Szła kilka kroków przede mną. Spuściłem wzrok na moje buty. Po dosłownie kilku chwilach podniosłem głowę i stanąłem. Zdziwiłem się, że byliśmy na mojej ulicy. A dokładniej kilka metrów przed moim domem. Anastasia zatrzymała się dopiero pod moją bramką. - O ile wiem, Ty tu nie mieszkasz – powiedziałem i doszedłem do niej. - Za to Ty tak. – Gestem ręki nakazała mi wejść do domu. - To ja miałem Cię odprowadzić, nie Ty mnie. – Założyłem ręce. - Spokojnie. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Mieszkam kilka domów dalej. Patrzyłem na nią podejrzliwie. Ona wzruszyła ramionami. Pokręciłem głową, na znak, że nie dam się tak łatwo. Dziewczyna popchnęła mnie w plecy w stronę bramki wejściowej. Zaparłem się nogami i rękami. Anastasia westchnęła. Złapała mnie za ramiona i obróciła tak, że stałem naprzeciw niej. Chwilę patrzyła mi zadziornie w oczy, po czym błyskawicznie zbliżyła swoją twarz do mojej i dała mi buziaka w nos. Obróciła się napięcie i odbiegła, a ja snułem za nią wzrokiem, dopóki nie zniknęła za zakrętem. W domu powitał mnie Demon, skacząc i ciesząc się na mój widok. To dziwne, byłem prawie pewny, że jak zawsze rano wypuściłem go z domu. Spostrzegłem czarne, skórzane buty i niebieskie wysokie szpilki w przedpokoju. Węszyłem kłopoty. - Mój ukochany synek wrócił ze szkoły! – Usłyszałem pisk, a chwilę później mama uwiesiła mi się na szyi. Syknąłem z bólu. - Kochanie nie duś go tak. – Ojciec wyszedł zza rogu z kubkiem kawy w ręku. Podszedł do nas i delikatnie odciągnął mamę. – Poza tym wątpię, żeby szkołę kończył po piątej. – Zerknął na zegar. - O ile wiem, to nie mamy grudnia – warknąłem, odsuwając od siebie mamę. – Co wy tu robicie? - Nie możemy czasem odwiedzić nasze jedyne dziecko? – powiedziała czule mama. - Mniejsza. Ile tu będziecie? – Przewróciłem oczami. Tato łyknął kawy. - Nie powinieneś się tak do nas odzywać. Nie tak Cię uczyliśmy. – Pokręcił głową. - Za to zostawiliście mi całą chatę wolną. Nauczyłem się mieszkać sam, więc trochę mi nie odpowiada, że przychodzicie „nie w terminie”. - No już, nie denerwuj się Kastielku! Przyjechaliśmy ledwo na dwa dni! – przerwała mama. W odpowiedzi tylko westchnąłem. Zdjąłem buty i, omijając rodziców, ruszyłem do pokoju. Włączyłem komputer i zacząłem przepisywać do Worda tekst piosenki, którą wręczył mi Lysander rano w szkole. Nie chciało mi się przepisywać na papierze, wolałem wydrukować. Zaraz potem zabrałem się do układania akordów do niej. I tak spędziłem resztę dnia. Zasnąłem bez problemów. Rano przywitał mnie smakowity zapach, dochodzący z kuchni. Bekon. Na pewno bekon. Jeden plus mieszkania rodzicami. Wziąłem prysznic, ubrałem czarne dżinsy, koszulkę z AC/DC i na to czarną bluzę. Zszedłem do jadalni, gdzie podana już była jajecznica, kiełbaski i bekon. Mama krzątała się po kuchni, chyba robiąc herbatę. Tato czytał gazetę jedząc bułkę z nałożoną jajecznicą. Normalnie obraz idealnej rodziny. Zajebiście. Chwyciłem kromkę chleba i kilka plastrów bekonu. Rzuciłem ciche „Cześć” i ruszyłem do drzwi. - Już wychodzisz? – zapytała mama, wychylając się zza drzwi do kuchni. - Nie widać? – Ubrałem buty i wyszedłem. Tamtego dnia wiało ostro. Co chwilę zwiewało mi kaptur z głowy i rozwiewało włosy. A w dupie to. Żeby przynajmniej nie padało. Schodziłem z dachu po długiej przerwie. Dawno tam nie byłem – dopiero wczoraj zdjęli z drzwi łańcuch, blokujący przejście uczniom. „Zjadłem” tam moje śniadanie. Starałem się nie myśleć dużo, siedząc na krawędzi murku otaczającego płaski dach. Skupiałem się tylko na jak najmocniejszym zaciągnięciu się papierosem. Było kilka minut po dzwonku, gdy stanąłem przed drzwiami klasy. Już chwytałem za klamkę, gdy coś, a raczej ktoś zaciągnął mnie w kąt. Dziewczyna objęła mnie i ścisnęła. - Odpitolisz się kiedyś? – zapytałem z ironią, próbując odciągnąć od siebie Amber. - Zostawiłeś mnie w tym pieprzonym klubie, schlaną tak, że nie mogłam wstać! – krzyknęła nadal się mnie trzymając. – Ostro dostało mi się od rodziców! - To już nie moja wina, że pewna ‘księżniczka’ o słabej głowie ciągle za mną chodzi – warknąłem w końcu ją odpychając. – Nawet Cię nie poznałem! Zresztą byłaś z jakąś brunetką, nie ze mną, więc na pewno nie ja Cię zostawiłem. – Próbowałem ją wyminąć, jednak blokowała mnie w kącie. - Domagam się jakiejś rekompensaty! - Nie wiedziałem, że znasz takie trudne słowa – prychnąłem. – Ale ode mnie nic nie dostaniesz. – Mówiąc to przepchnąłem się obok niej, lekko popychając ją na ścianę. Z impetem otworzyłem drzwi do klasy, nawet nie patrząc na nauczyciela. Po południu miałem się spotkać z Lysandrem u niego. W szkole pokazał mi skrawek swojego nowego pomysłu. Po drodze zastanawiałem się nad tytułem nowej piosenki. Żadna konkretna nazwa nie przychodziła mi do głowy. Wyciągałem kieszeni fajki, gdy kątem oka zobaczyłem osobę wychodzącą zza rogu uliczki. Dziewczyna wpadła na mnie, zachwiała się, i zanim zauważyłem leżała już na ziemi. - Uważaj jak chodzisz Ty… - w porę ugryzłem się w język, gdy zobaczyłem jej twarz. – Anastasia? - No proszę, dokończ zdanie. – Spojrzała na mnie spode łba. Przewróciłem oczami i wyciągnąłem do niej rękę. – Traktujesz tak wszystkich czy tylko wyjątkowe osoby? - Pomóc Ci wstać czy może Ci tak wygodnie? – zignorowałem tamto pytanie i uśmiechnąłem się sztucznie. Dziewczyna złapała mnie za rękę i wstała. – Gdzie tak pędzisz? - Wyszłam się przewietrzyć – powiedziała odwracając wzrok. Podniosłem jedną brew. – Wiesz, możesz już puścić moją dłoń. – Zaśmiała się i uśmiechnęła. Porozumiewawczo spojrzała mi w oczy i zaraz na nasze splecione dłonie. Natychmiast ją puściłem i trochę odsunąłem. Odruchowo przeczesałem włosy i odwróciłem wzrok, a Anastasia tylko zachichotała. – A Ty gdzie idziesz? - Lysander napisał wczoraj nową piosenkę. Idę ułożyć do niej melodię – odparłem, próbując się nie rumienić. To nie w moim stylu. Nastała cisza. - No to chyba czas się pożegnać, czy coś – mruknęła zniechęcona. Odwróciła wzrok wyczekująco wystukując palcami rytm na pasku jej torby. Westchnąłem. - Okej, okej. Możesz iść ze mną. – W odpowiedzi usłyszałem okrzyk radości. Dziewczyna zaczęła podskakiwać i klaskać w ręce. Od razu tego pożałowałem. Złapała się za moje ramię i nucąc po cichu zaczęła iść. Nie pozostało mi nic innego, jak pogodzić się z moim losem. Zaprowadziłem ją pod same drzwi domu Lysandra. Przez całą drogę trzymała się mojego ramienia. Gdy sięgnąłem do klamki, ścisnęła je mocniej. - Nie powinniśmy najpierw zapukać? – szepnęła mi do ucha. Zadrżałem. - Ja nie muszę – prychnąłem i pchnąłem drzwi. Już od progu poczułem tak znajomy zapach lawendy. Nic bardziej nie kojarzyło mi się z moim przyjacielem niż właśnie ten zapach. Gdy pierwszy raz przyszedłem do niego, pachniało lawendą tak, jak teraz. Nic się nie zmieniło od lat. - Mógłbyś chociaż pukać jak wchodzisz. – rzucił Lysander, wychodząc z kuchni. Był ubrany jak to on w domu: czarne luźne dresy i szara, opinająca koszulka. Nie pokazywał się tak nigdzie. O tak. Gdy zobaczył Anastasię, jego mina była bezcenna. - Em… Cześć? – zaczęła dziewczyna niepewnie. - Uczepiła się jak rzep psiego ogonu, więc przepraszam kolego, nie masz wyboru. – Ściągnąłem buty, a Anastasia nadal chowała się za mną. – Ale wu jesteście uparci. Lysander, to jest Anastasia. Annie, to jest Lysander – przedstawiłem ich sobie i westchnąłem. Gestem ręki chłopak zaprosił nas schodami w górę, do jego pokoju i naszego „mini studia”. Było to nasze miejsce. Duży pokój, naprawdę duży, wyłożony białą tapetą z turkusowymi elementami. Mieściło się tu podwójne łóżko Lysandra, zabytkowe biurko, na którym trzymał swoje zapisy, kilka półek zawieszonych nad łóżkiem, a na nich mnóstwo książek. Nie obyłoby się bez barka, także zabytkowego, z cenną zawartością. W drugiej części pokoju stały dwie gitary, jedna prawie już zabytkowa, z ciemnego drewna. Pod ścianą stało pianino, chyba najstarszy element tego domu. Zaraz po nim jest fortepian, stojący w salonie. Nad pianinem wisiały nasze zdjęcia. Znaczy, nie tylko nasze, także jego rodziców, brata. Moje ulubione zdjęcia z koncertów. Pod ścianą stał kontrabas Leo, a zaraz obok moja mekka – dwie gitary elektryczne i perkusja, na której i tak żaden nie umiał dobrze grać. Ale dało się to ukryć. Rozsiadłem się na kanapie przy oknie. Całe pomieszczenie to była nasza mekka. - Jak tu jest… pięknie! – powiedziała Ann wchodząc do pokoju. Lysander popatrzył się na mnie podejrzliwie. Wzruszyłem tylko ramionami. - Preferuję coś na rozluźnienie – rzekłem do Lysandra. - W pełni się z Tobą zgadzam – odparł mi i sięgnął do barka. Wyjął z niego Whisky, jedną z najbardziej cenionych przeze mnie rzeczy w tym pokoju. Wziął szklanki i popatrzył pytająco na dziewczynę. Pokręciła głową. - Przepraszam was, ale nie piję. – Uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. Spojrzałem na nią z uniesioną brwią. Widziałem, że się przełamywała. Westchnęła. – No dobra, nalej mi też. Ale niedużo, okej? Zaśmiałem się. Ciekawie się zapowiada. - Przecież mówiłem, że tu lepiej będzie brzmieć, jak zagrasz tak. - Usłyszałem tylko jakiś głuchy dźwięk, gdy palce Lysandra przesunęły się po strunach gitary. - Stary, odłóż ją, bo zaraz struny pozrywasz – powiedziałem chowając głowę w ręce. Leżałem w poprzek łóżka, podczas gdy Lys siedział na podłodze oparty o kolana Anastasii siedzącej koło mnie. Oboje byli już lekko podpici. Ta. „Lekko”. - Lysiu, nie słuchaj go! Zagraj mi coś ładnego! - Dziewczyna nachyliła się do przodu, omal nie wylewając ze szklanki ostatnich kropel whisky. - Przynajmniej Ty mi ufasz! - Przypadkowe dźwięki wydawane przez instrument raniły mi uszy. Złapałem poduszkę i zakryłem nią sobie całą głowę. Chwilę potem usłyszałem brzdęk pękającej strony. Westchnąłem głęboko, a im włączyła się pijacka śmiechawka. Od czwartej po południu siedzieliśmy u Lysa. Gdy spojrzałem na zegarek wiszący na ścianie, dochodziła dziewiąta. Z doświadczenia wiem, że Różnooki potrafi w chwilę wytrzeźwieć. Nie raz w podstawówce czy w gimnazjum zdarzały nam się sytuacje, w których o włos unikaliśmy przypału. Moje myśli jednak zaprzątała Ann; skończy się na tym, że będę musiał ją nieść na rękach do jej domu. Albo co gorsza, będę ją musiał zabrać do siebie. Chociaż, gdyby się nad tym zastanowić... - Chło...hyk!… Chłopaki, jak d.. hyk!.. dojść do łazienki? - Jej głos wytrącił mnie z rozmyślań. Mimo pijackiej czkawki pomiędzy słowami, przywodził mi na myśl… Sam nie wiem co. Był po prostu piękny. - Idziesz na korytarz, drugie drzwi po lewej – pokierowałem ją bez podnoszenia głowy. Usłyszałem jak obija się o futrynę drzwi. Westchnąłem i przeturlałem się na plecy. Nastał chwilowy spokój. Zamknąłem oczy i wsłuchiwałem się w ciszę. - Zależy Ci na niej – stwierdził mój przyjaciel. Gdy odwróciłem głowę w jego stronę, wpatrywał się w sufit. - Lysander, za dużo wypiłeś. - Przeczesałem włosy ręką. Także wpatrzyłem się w sufit. - Przecież widzę jak jest. - Pieprzysz farmazony. - Podniosłem się, a świat wokół lekko zafalował. - Znamy się nie od dziś, wiem jak traktujesz dziewczyny. - Uśmiechnął się. - Jakkolwiek to nie zabrzmi, chcesz je tylko przerobić. - Co innego mam robić z takimi pustymi lochami? - prychnąłem. - A czy ona też jest jak inne? - Zadał to pytanie patrząc mi prosto w oczy. Otworzyłem usta żeby mu odpowiedzieć, ale żadne słowo nie przechodziło mi przez gardło. „Nie”. Czy naprawdę to chciałem powiedzieć? Lysander ma rację. Każda dziewczyna, którą poznaję, nadaje się co najwyżej do zaliczenia. Ale Ann taka nie była. Chyba. Gdzieś koło dziesiątej wyszliśmy z domu Lysa. Dziewczyna na początku szła prosto, a przynajmniej próbowała. W końcu się poddała i oparła o moje ramię. Westchnąłem głęboko. Zazwyczaj w takich sytuacjach dziewczynę porzuciłbym pijaną na ławce, tak, jak Amber w klubie. Zamiast tego tylko objąłem ją jedną ręką w pasie, drugą trzymałem jej dłoń przewieszoną przez moje ramię. Na szczęście nikogo o tej porze nie było na ulicach, więc spokojnie mogliśmy przejść, bez zbędnych pytań i pogardliwych spojrzeń. Po jakimś czasie zatrzymaliśmy się na skrzyżowaniu blisko mojego domu. Gdzie ja mam ją odprowadzić? - Kastiel... – zaczęła dziewczyna odczepiając się ode mnie. Spuściła głowę w dół. - Powiesz mi w końcu gdzie mieszkasz? - wtrąciłem. - Bo nadal nie wiem gdzie mam… - Dziewczyna pociągnęła mnie za skrawek koszulki. Zamilknąłem. - Ja… Ja nie chce dziś wracać do domu – wyrzuciła w końcu z siebie. Spojrzałem na nią. Zajęta była bawieniem się moją koszulką, nawet nie patrzyła w moją stronę. Nie wiedziałem co o tym myśleć. Bała się wrócić pijana do domu? Chciała zostać dłużej ze mną? Co miałem na to odpowiedzieć? Co miałem zrobić? Westchnąłem. Złapałem ją za rękę i zacząłem ciągnąć w stronę mojego domu. Nie próbowała się nawet wyrywać. Pewnie nawet o to jej od początku chodziło. Demon biegał po podwórku. Szczekał niemiłosiernie, ale jedno moje spojrzenie wystarczyło, by się uspokoił. Weszliśmy do domu. Annie ściągnęła buty, ledwo utrzymując równowagę. Spojrzałem na nią. Obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. -Chodź za mną – powiedziałem idąc w stronę schodów. - Zaprowadzę Cię do mojego pokoju, tylko się sieroto nie zabij. - Dziękuję za ostrzeżenie – prychnęła i złapała się poręczy. Powoli doszła na górę. Drugie drzwi od chodów. Czarne drzwi, poobklejane naklejkami typu „Nie wchodzić”, „Pokój buntownika” i innych. Pamiętam to jeszcze z podstawówki. Otworzyłem je i wpuściłem dziewczynę przodem. Mój pokój ma kształt „L”. Na prawo jest moja łazienka, dopełniająca jego kształt do prostokąta. Na lewo, pod oknem, stoi biurko z komputerem. Za to kawałek dalej, za belką dzielącą ścianę na pół – ona. Najpiękniejsza gitara elektryczna, moja Miłość, z nowiutkimi strunami, z czerwonymi akcentami na pudle. Stoi na głośniku, oparta o ścianę. Leży tam też czarna pufa, z czerwonym napisem „Punx Not Death”. Za „zakrętem”, pod jedyną szarą ścianą stało łóżko z ciemnego drewna, z czarną kołdrą i białymi poduszkami. Nad łóżkiem wisiały zawieszone moje stare gitary. Dwie gitary akustyczne i trzy elektryczne. Na przeciw, na ciemnej komodzie stał 42-calowy telewizor, a pod nim leżał Xbox, z masą gier. Parę kroków dalej stoi biało-czarna szafa rozciągająca się na całą ścianę. Nie mam zbyt wielu ciuchów, także jest w niej wiele pustego miejsca. Jest jednak plus; zawsze można tam coś schować. Wchodząc zgarnąłem parę pozgniatanych kartek leżących na podłodze. Wieczorami przelewam swoje myśli na kartki, czasem wychodzą z tego nowe piosenki, a czasem – zwykłe bazgroły. Na łóżku leżał notatnik, prawie cały zapisany, z rysunkami i uwagami na marginesach. Anastasia zatrzymała się przy łóżku i spojrzała na mnie pytającym wzrokiem. Byłą wtedy taka drobna, taka niewinna. Nawalona, ale niewinna. - Dam Ci zaraz jakąś koszulkę, tam masz łazienkę, jakbyś chciała się ogarnąć. - Wskazałem jej na pomieszczenie, po czym podszedłem do szafy. Wyjąłem z niej szarą koszulkę z AC/DC. Rzuciłem jej ubranie. - Pójdę coś zrobić do żarcia. Lubisz tosty? - rzuciłem. Kiwnęła głową. Uśmiechnąłem się przelotnie i ruszyłem do kuchni. Moja matka kocha styl nowoczesny, więc i kuchnia taka była. Czarno-białe szafki idealnie komponowały się z lśniącymi kafelkami. Wyciągnąłem z lodówki ser, szynkę i keczup. Usłyszałem dźwięk prysznica. Znów się uśmiechnąłem. Po kilku minutach jedzenie było już gotowe. Zgarnąłem jeszcze butelkę wody i wróciłem do pokoju. Ann siedziała po turecku na łóżku, z mokrymi włosami, w mojej koszulce, pisząc coś na telefonie. Nie powiem, wyglądała naprawdę pociągająco. Stanąłem w miejscu i wpatrywałem się w nią. Ocknąłem się po chwili, położyłem tosty na biurku. Przykucnąłem przed nią i oparłem się o jej skrzyżowane nogi. Odłożyła pośpiesznie telefon. - Napisałaś do rodziców? - zapytałem. Nie odpowiedziała. Westchnąłem. - Czemu nie chciałaś wracać do domu? Przecież nic by nie wyczuli, a poza tym… - To nie jest dobry temat Kastiel – przerwała mi. Odsunęła się trochę. Miała na sobie tylko moją koszulkę. No i bieliznę, nie wyobrażajmy sobie za wiele. Z trudem to wytrzymywałem. - Anastasia, dlaczego nie chcesz mi nic powiedzieć? - Wstałem delikatnie przechylając się na lewo. - Dlaczego, do cholery, nie chcesz mi zaufać? - To nie jest kwestia zaufania – szepnęła. Na jej policzkach zauważyłem łzy. Co tak naprawdę działo się w jej rodzinie? Co miałem o tym myśleć? - No to czego niby? - Oparłem się rękami o brzeg łóżka, nachylając się w jej stronę. Jej twarz od mojej dzieliły centymetry. Patrzyła mi prosto w oczy. Poczułem ukłucie w sercu, gdy kolejne łzy zalewały jej twarz. Trwaliśmy tak w milczeniu i bezruchu kilka sekund, minut, nie wiem ile to trwało. Poczułem, że muszę to zrobić. Przybliżyłem się jeszcze bardziej, z zamiarem pocałowania jej. Jak bardzo się zdziwiłem, gdy zasłoniła się rękoma. - Kas… proszę. Ja nie chcę… - wyszlochała. - Ale ja chcę – rzuciłem i złapałem ją za oba nadgarstki. Wpiłem się w jej usta, nawet nie zwracając uwagi na jej reakcję. Delikatnie popchnąłem ją na łóżko, pochyliłem się nad nią i uwięziłem ją pod swoim ciałem. Przygryzałem jej dolną wargę. Jej usta były zarówno słodkie jak i chłodne. Praktycznie na siłę wepchnąłem jej język do ust, z czasem uległa, odwzajemniając się tym samym. Po chwili przeniosłem się na jej policzki. Spijałem każdą łzę, która płynęła po jej skórze. Chwyciłem jej twarz w dłonie, powoli całując każdy centymetr jej twarzy, szyi, aż dotarłem do obojczyków. Musnąłem wargami miejsce blisko jej wystającej kości. Poczułem jak zadrżała, gdy przygryzłem jej skórę. Całowałem, gryzłem i ssałem to miejsce, delektując się jej smakiem. Czułem od niej mój szampon. Słyszałem jej ciche pojękiwania, gdy zostawiałem ślady na jej skórze. Teraz byłą tylko moja. Należysz tylko do mnie. Przenosiłem się z jej szyi niżej, to zatrzymując się na chwilę, to zostawiając głębsze ślady. Moje ręce powędrowały pod jej koszulkę, sunąc po talii w górę. Czułem jej żebra. Dotarłem do zapięcia jej biustonosza, nie przerywając pocałunków. - Kastiel… Dość… - jęknęła Ann. Nie posłuchałem jej. - Powiedziałam… Dość! - krzyknęła. Momentalnie zatrzymałem się. Odchyliłem się i spróbowałem napotkać jej wzrok. Ona jednak przechyliła głowę w bok. Przynajmniej już nie ryczała. - Nie chcę tego. Naprawdę. Spróbowała się podnieść, jednak fakt że na niej siedziałem, nie ułatwiał jej sprawy. Oparła się więc na rękach i spojrzała na mnie. W końcu. Mógłbym zatopić się w jej oczach. Siedzieliśmy tak chwilę, aż wyciągnąłem dłoń i ująłem jej twarz. Pogłaskałem kciukiem po jej suchym już policzku. Przymrużyła oczy, po czym wyciągnęła ręce i przyciągnęła mnie do siebie. Wtuliła się w mój tors. Oparłem się policzkiem o czubek jej głowy, wdychając mój szampon. Leżeliśmy potem razem, ona odwrócona do mnie tyłem. Nie odtykałem jej, tylko wpatrywałem się w nią. Delikatnie dotknąłem palcem jej odkrytego ramienia i przejechałem w dół ręki. Ona zadrżała, kuląc się. Była równo druga w nocy. Przysunąłem się do niej. - Mówił Ci ktoś, że jesteś słodka? - szepnąłem do jej ucha, po czym znów zadrżała. Uśmiechnąłem się. - Zamknij pysk i idź spać debilu – wymamrotała. Zaśmiałem się. Gdy wesołe krasnoludki przestały gonić wysokiego magika z bujną, siwą brodą, który obiecał im zrobić zupę z leśnych grzybów, a ja wyrwałem się z jakiegoś chorego Zaczarowanego Lasu, przekręciłem się na drugi bok. Ręką spróbowałem odszukać osoby, która powinna leżeć ze mną. Po chwili machania ręką w powietrzu otworzyłem jedno oko. Miejsce na łóżku obok mnie było puste. Podniosłem się na łokciu i przeczesałem ręką włosy. Na poduszce obok mnie leżała ładnie złożona kartka papieru. Sięgnąłem po nią. "Przepraszam Cię, że musiałeś mnie przenocować. Wolałam wrócić wcześniej do domu. Koszulkę złożyłam i zostawiłam na pralce. Widziałam, że w przedpokoju wiszą zapasowe klucze, wzięłam jeden z nich i zamknęłam drzwi. Znajdziesz go pod wycieraczką. PS Zapomnij o tym wszystkim, naprawdę. Przepraszam." Wpatrywałem się w ostatnie słowa liściku. Zgniotłem kartkę i rzuciłem ją w kąt pokoju. Przewróciłem się na plecy i schowałem twarz w dłonie. Tego dnia, ja, Kastiel Sharewood, dostałem kosza. Leżałem przez kilka minut w takiej pozycji, dopóki burczący brzuch nie rozkazał mi zwleczenia się z łóżka. Zbiegłem z piętra, gdzie czekał już na mnie merdający ogonem Demon. Przed oczami nadal widziałem słowa z liściku. "Zapomnij...". Czy to dla niej serio nic nie znaczyło? Nasypałem zwierzakowi do miski suchej karmy, a sam przystąpiłem do robienia jajecznicy z bekonem. Na blacie stał zegar, pokazujący godzinę 9:37. Dopiero ta godzina, a już mam plan na dzień. Wróciłem się po telefon, kiedy jajecznica się robiła. Nałożyłem ją na talerz, a do Lysandra wysłałem krótką wiadomość. "Szukajcie mnie po rowach, idę zachlać pałę". Dzyń! I wysłane. Siwy miał rację. Nigdy na żadnej dziewczynie mi nie zależało. I nie powinno. Miłość jest przereklamowana. Poza tym, ja się nie zakochuje. Już dawno to sobie uświadomiłem. Za dużo razy już słyszałem "Nie masz serca". A przecież nawet kłamstwo mówione sto razy staje się prawdą. Rozłożyłem się na kanapie przed telewizorem. Po pierwszej minucie oglądania beznadziejnych wiadomości walnąłem pięścią w stolik, a talerz z jajecznicą podskoczył. Dziabnąłem ją dwa razy widelcem. Nie miałem nawet ochoty jeść. Powoli wypełniając moje postanowienie na dzień, otworzyłem barek i wyjąłem szkocką. Nalałem sobie jej do szklanki i wypiłem za jednym zamachem. Czując, że to nie działa, wziąłem z butelki pięć mocnych łyków. Wyszukałem numer Nicole i nacisnąłem zieloną słuchawkę. Już po drugim sygnale odebrała. - Kto tu sobie przypomniał o swojej jakże cudownej i wspaniałej przyjaciółce! - usłyszałem krzyk. - Wyjechałaś, a ja pisałem do ciebie zaraz po tym! - odgryzłem się. - Zresztą sama mówiłaś, że nowa miasto, praca, blah blah blah... Nie chciałem Ci dupy zawracać! - Tak się składa kochaniutki, że od poniedziałku siedzę na tym zadupiu, zwanym naszym miastem - odparła słodziutkim głosem. - Ale cóż to si stało, że dzwonisz o tej godzinie? - Jak myślisz, Nicole? - Przewróciłem oczami, uśmiechając się pod nosem. - Miałem właśnie taką cichą nadzieję na to, że mi pomożesz. - Mogę być u Ciebie nawet za pięć minut i się dogadamy, słodziaku. - Zaśmiałem się. Ona najlepiej wiedziała czego potrzebuję. Co prawda nie trwało to pięć minut, ale niecałą godzinę później usłyszałem dzwonek do drzwi. Z bananem na twarzy otworzyłem drzwi. A oto przede mną stała moja przyjaciółka, jak zawsze z uśmiechem od ucha do ucha. Rzuciła mi się na szyję, a zaraz po tym rzuciła się na Demona, którego kochała bardziej niż wspomnienie jej słynnych wakacji w Amsterdamie. Znałem Nicole od podstawówki. Była co prawda ode mnie starsza o dwa lata, zawsze jednak dotrzymywałem jej kroku. Co prawda dopiero później zaczęliśmy się przyjaźnić. Wspólne imprezy, wyjazdy i najważniejsza cecha – tak samo jak ja dziewczyny, ona miała każdego chłopaka na zawołanie. Była naprawdę ładna. Kasztanowe mocno kręcone włosy do ramion idealnie pasowały do jej szalonego charakteru. Co do jej figury... cóż, jak to kiedyś King napisał - "Cycki miała piękne, tyłek jak siodło angielskie!". Była naprawdę przekurwistą laską. Pomimo, że widziałem jej cycki nie raz, i nie raz także całowałem się z nią, łączyły nas stosunki czysto przyjacielskie. Jako jedna z nielicznych umiała jakoś przetrwać mój buntowniczy charakter, wspierała mnie w ciężkich chwilach i... zawsze miała dojście do dragów. - Co masz dla mnie ciekawego? - spytałem gdy w końcu oderwała się od psa. Uśmiechnęła się zadziornie. - Zależy co się stało i czy polejesz mi whisky – stwierdziła. - Jak zawsze... - Bez zbędnych pytań nalałem jej szklankę whisky i skoczyłem do zamrażarki po lód. Dałem dziewczynie i napotkałem jej wyczekujące spojrzenie. - Może brzmieć głupio ale... Dostałem kosza. - Dziewczyna o mało nie zachłysnęła się ze śmiechu, jednak gdy zobaczyła, że jestem całkowicie poważny mina jej zrzedła. - Ja rozumiem, nie widzieliśmy się jakieś dwa tygodnie, ale nie żartuj sobie ze mnie. Kastiel, którego znam, ta ruda małpa nie przejęła by się dostaniem kosza, ba, nawet by nie dopuściła do takiej sytuacji! - Patrzyła na mnie z niedowierzaniem. - Wiem, jak to debilnie brzmi, ale mówię serio. I sam w to nie wierzę, że przejmuję się byle czym - parsknąłem. Rzuciłem się na kanapę. Ona siadła obok mnie, wyciągając nogi na stolik. - To co w końcu masz dobrego? - Zależy co chcesz. Z zielska to widziałam, że Royal Cheese jest w mieście, poza tym to to co zawsze, futro, kamień... - Spojrzała jeszcze raz na mnie. Po mojej minie wiedziała co mnie interesuje. - Bierz blety i grinder, a mi daj dziesięć minut. Gdy wskazówki zegara ustawiły się w równej linii godziny 12:00, mój mózg już całkowicie wyparował. Zajęty tajnymi planami budowania wehikułu czasu w myślach i rozkminianiem na temat prędkości światła zapomniałem o Anastasii. Razem z Nicole postanowiłem zadzwonić do Lysandra. Ten zjawił się niemalże po 15 minutach – jak to powiedział, jego lekki kacyk uniemożliwiał mu pójście do szkoły. -Właśnie zauważyłem, jak źle jest być jedyną osobą trzeźwą na umyśle - wzdychał, gdy słyszał nasze nowe teorie spiskowe. - Zawsze można o zmienić! - Zamachałem mu foliowym woreczkiem, w którym została jeszcze niecała połówka zioła. Widziałem, jak przez jego twarz przemyka delikatny uśmiech. Próbował zgrywać twardego. Spojrzałem na Nicole i w tym samym czasie wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem. Dziesięć minut później, haszkomora powstała w salonie była już nie do opanowania. - Właśnie, zapomniałem - zaczął, powoli zaciągając się blantem. - O co chodziło Ci z tym "Idę zachlać pałę". Czyżby Kastiel miał złamane serce? - Zaczął się śmiać, jednak po chwili zrozumiał. - Nie pierdol, bo nie uwierzę. Chodzi o tą dziewczynę, Anastasię? - Ja też mu nie uwierzyłam! Kastuś nam zmiękł! - zawołała Nicole, zabierając od Lysandra skręta. Kiedy dziewczynie włączył się słowotok, nawet Siwy nie mógł jej przerwać. Rozmowa typowo dwóch zjaranych ludzi. Jeden gada o polityce, drugi o religii – ale i tak się dogadują. Tak samo teraz było z Lysem i Nicole. A ja za to znów wróciłem myślami do Anastasii. Zawiesiłem się, przypominając sobie jej mokre włosy pachnące moim szamponem, jej drobne ciało, uwięzione od moim ciężarem, jej słodkie, miękkie usta... -Tyyy... - zwróciłem się w stronę Lysandra, który wyjmował z kieszeni spodni telefon. Już dawno zdjął swój słynny żakiecik i rozpiął dwa górne guziki koszuli. - Rozalia dzwoni! - Odebrał, po czym dał na głośnomówiący. - Halo? - Czemu nie ma Cię w szkole?! Tylko mi nie mów, że znowu się rozchorowałeś! - usłyszeliśmy krzyki, na które chórem odpowiedzieliśmy śmiechem. - No nie... Z kim Ty jesteś? - Jest tak w dobrych rękach, że jest już zdrów jak ryba! - odpowiedziała śpiewająco Nicole. W telefonie usłyszałem głębokie westchnienie. - Siedzimy u Kasa, jak chcesz, to przychodź, tylko szybko, bo już nam się blant kończy! - Zaśmiała się zaciągając soczyście. - Ja rozumiem, że jest piątek, ale jest także ledwo przed pierwszą, a wy już siedzicie ukopceni. Eh... Czuję się jak w gimnazjum... Ale w sumie dawno nie byliśmy na jakiejś dyskotece, a ja bym z chęcią potańczyła! I tym sposobem do godziny piętnastej siedzieli u mnie Kim, Iris, Rozalia, Nicole, Leo, Lysander, Alexy, a nawet Armin, co prawda od razu dobrał się do mojej konsoli, ale o dziwo chętnie zgodził się na pomysł Rozy. Były różne pomysły na to, gdzie pójdziemy. Po dłuższych dyskusjach Rozalia znalazła na Facebooku informację o Hippie Party w moim ukochanym klubie ,,O'clock". Dla ubranych tematycznie nagrody do wygrania, uhuuu... Tylko dziewczyny zapszczały na tą wiadomość. No i Alexy. Ale to prawie jak dziewczyna. Rozalia, jako posiadaczka miliona ubrań na każdą okazję od razu zabrała nas do siebie. Z chłopakami usiedliśmy w salonie i włączyliśmy telewizję, silnie opierając się namowom dziewczyn. Ja na pewno nie będę paradował w stroju hipisa, robiąc z siebie debila. Przed godziną dwudziestą, kiedy już powoli zasypiałem na kanapie, po zjedzeniu przepysznego spaghetti zrobionego przez Leo, dziewczyny łaskawie zeszły do salonu. Spodziewałem się oklepanych, typowych strojów, typu szerokie bluzki i dzwony, jednak nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że szczęka trochę mi opadła. Iris w końcu rozpuściła swoje włosy, zakręcone w delikatne loki i przyozdobione opaską w stylu boho z malutkimi kwiatuszkami. Miała ubrane poszarbane czarne pończochy i jasne dżinsowe szorty. Do tego szary crop top i narzucona na to dżinsowa katana. Kim miała białą obcisłą koszulkę i skórzane ponczo. Również miała szorty, a jej ręcę ozdabiał aż nadmiar hipisowskich bransoletek, do tego wielka pacyfka na brązowym rzemyku na szyi. Wyglądała w sumie najnormalniej, no może gdyby nie fioletowe lenonki na jej nosie. Nicole miała mocno wydekoltowaną białą koszulkę, do tego szkórzane spodnie z frędzlami po bokach. Ona jak zawsze wyglądała cudownie. Do tego mnóstwo pacyfek zawieszonych na czarnym rzemyku, odbijające się na jej bujnym biuście. Roza zostawiła włosy rozpuszczone i założyła wianek. Miała zwiewną kwiecistą sukienkę i długie wiązane sandały. - Nie że jestem złośliwy czy coś, ale mamy prawię zimę, a wy macie zamiar zaiwaniać w krótkich spodenkach? - Uniosłem jedną brew. Roza tylko przewróciła oczami. - Będziecie tak siedzieć czy idziemy? - zapytała w końcu. - Ja chyba zostaję - stwierdził Leo, wstając z kanapy. - Muszę uzupełnić dokumenty ze sklepu. - Podszedł do Rozalii, dał jej buzi w policzek i zamknął się w swoim gabinecie. - Dobra, to chyba najwyższy czas, żeby iść. - Lysander popatrzył na zegarek. - A gdzie Alexy? Usłyszeliśmy trąbnięcie na zewnątrz. Dziewczyny pierwsze wybiegły z domu. Stanąłem w drzwiach i zaniemówiłem. - A to skąd niby? - wydusiłem z siebie, patrząc na czarną limuzynę. - Witam, moi drodzy państwo! - wrzasnął Alexy wysiadając z przedniej kabiny. - Załatwiłem nam transport! - Rozalia wprost rzuciła mu się na szyję, a za nią reszta dziewczyn. - Hej wszystkim - Usłyszałem od strony kierowcy, gdy wszyscy już wsiedliśmy. Było tu miejsce dla dziewięciu osób, co pozostawiał nam jedno miejsce wolne. - Jestem Stew, kuzyn Armina i Alexy'ego - powiedział kierowca, czyli wysoki blondyn, o cerze prosto z solarium. - Stew, jedźmy już! - krzyknęła Nicole, na co szyba oddzielająca kierowcę od reszty limuzyny zasunęła się. Alexy wyciągnął ze schowka butelkę szampana, Dorato, czyli to, czego nie lubię. Słodkie i musujące. Nalał nam do wąskich lampek. Stuknęliśmy się ładnie, a Roza i Nicole na raz wypiły wszystko ze swoich lampek. Oparłem się wygodnie na swoim miejscu. Do klubu będziemy jechać z jakieś 10 minut, więc nie wiem po co całe to zamieszanie z limuzyną, ale podejrzewam, że to był pomysł Rozy, a Alexy nie mógł odmówić. Zagapiłem się na puste miejsce koło Nicole, przy samych drzwiach. Przypomniała mi się sytuacja z wczoraj, a może z dzisiaj, nie wiem o której wróciłem z Anastasią do domu. Mogłaby tu siedzieć z nami, ale ups, ktoś wolał zostawić mnie samego nic nie mówiąc. Wychyliłem lampkę na raz. Jak zawsze przywitałem się z ziomkami na bramkach. Wstęp dwie dychy, ale ja załatwiłem nam za dychę. Dostaliśmy pieczątkę na nadgarstek i weszliśmy do środka przepychając się przez istny tłum ludzi. Zostawiliśmy kurtki na zapleczu, a sami poszliśmy po krętych schodach na drugie piętro, gdzie był parkiet z mnóstwem tańczących ludzi i młody chłopak stojący obok urny z jakimiś losami. Podeszliśmy tam, a dziewczyny zapisały swoje nazwiska na losach i wrzuciły do urny. Było w niej dość sporo karteczek, więc nikła jest szansa, że wygrają. Ale one cieszyły się jak nigdy. Poszliśmy po kolejnych krętych schodach, na piętro zwane ,,palarnią". Znajdywały się tam trzy długie ławki ze stolikami i stanowisko DJ'a. Usiedliśmy przy stoliku najbliżej niego. Impreza dopiero się zaczynała, ludzie dopiero zaczynali się schodzić. Usłyszałem śmiech. Bardzo znajomy śmiech. Za chwilę na schodach zobaczyłem czwórkę, może piątkę chłopaków, jednak najważniejszy był czarnoskóry chłopak idący na przodzie. Kiedy mnie zobaczył, na jego twarzy od razu pojawił się banan. Oto Szerszeń i jego banda. - Kogo moje piękne oczy widzą? - Od razu się do nas przysiedli, Szerszeń objął mnie ramieniem. - Mój ukochany Szejk! - Nie nazywaj mnie już tak, stary - powiedziałem ze śmiechem. Kiedyś, w sumie jeszcze nie tak dawno temu lataliśmy razem z Szerszeniem naćpani prawie codziennie. Kiedy tylko się z nim spotykałem, wiedziałem, że na pewno nie skończymy trzeźwi. Nazywał mnie Szejkiem, tyle że ja przestałem już wąchać. - Dobra kochani, my idziemy sobie coś zamówić - powiedziała Roza i z dziewczynami poszła na dół. Ja zostałem tam z Arminem, Lysem i Nicole. - Co tam u was, moje słoneczka? Dawno was nie widziałem... - Wyciągnął paczkę Marlboro i poczęstował wszystkich. Nawet Armin, mimo że nie pali na co dzień się poczęstował. - Co Ty taki smutny Kastielku siedzisz? - Dziewczyna go rzuciła. - Zaśmiała się Nicole. Od razu spiorunowałem ją wzrokiem. - Nie wierzę w to co słyszę! Może chcesz zażegnać smutki, co? - Chłopie, nie wącham od długiego czasu, nie mam zamiaru... - Nie pierdol, dawaj coś na stół - przerwał mi Armin. Jak zawsze przygotowany Szerszeń wyciągnął woreczek z białym proszkiem i rzucił Arminowi. On już widział, co lubi najbardziej. Po trzech minutach z dwóch kresek zostały już tylko resztki. Ciemnoskóry zerknął na mnie i uśmiechnął się. Przewróciłem oczami i wyciągnąłem rękę. Ten rzucił mi na rękę dwa woreczki, jeden z jakimiś dwoma dropami i jeden z białym proszkiem. Popatrzyłem na niego spode łba. Dorzucił do tego jeszcze jeden biały woreczek. Dalej pamiętam, że z dziewczynami poszliśmy zatańczyć. No i to tyle. Dalej już odleciałem. Kiedyś... Od autora Perspektywa chłopaka. Nie umiem pisać. Ankieta ' Podobało ci się "Lost Princess" by Mambi2001? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Obyczajowy Kategoria:Kastiel Kategoria:W toku